


Believe

by i_love_your_light



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Knowledge of Polar Express recommended but not required, M/M, Prompt Fill, This is so fluffy but there is also angst, but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_love_your_light/pseuds/i_love_your_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Hanschen wants for Christmas is Ernst, but for the first time he's clueless as to how to make that happen.</p>
<p>AKA Kelsey asked for a pre-dating Hernst fic where their friends do a gift exchange!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> This became my Christmas time passion project and I'm really proud of how it came out! Enjoy :)

 

**December 1st- 7:29am**

On the very first day back from Thanksgiving break, Ernst Robel came bounding into homeroom wearing an ugly christmas sweater and a huge grin, and well, Hanschen couldn’t help but bite on that bait.  Ernst was practically  _ asking _ to be made fun of.  Despite Ernst’s protests of  _ It’s festive, Hanschen _ and  _ It’s never too early for Christmas spirit, Hanschen _ and  _ Stop being such a grinch, Hanschen,  _ Hanschen was relentless with his teasing.   And though he kept a cool composure on the outside, the way Ernst blushed and fought back giggles as he fidgeted in front of Hanschen’s desk made his heart flutter.  

 

Finally, the bell rang and Ernst had to make his way across the room to his seat, sticking his tongue out at Hanschen as he walked.  

 

Thea leaned up on her desk to singsong into Hanschen’s ear, “You are  _ so _ smitten.”

 

“Shut up,” Hanschen retorted, reaching behind him to push his sister back into her chair, but grinning nonetheless.

 

**December 5th- 2:35pm**

Hanschen’s stomach did a little flip as he walked back through the parking lot after school to find Ernst leaning against his car.  The brunet was shivering even with his winter coat and his scarf bundled up to his ears, his cheeks and nose tinted an adorable pink.  Hanschen wanted nothing more than to press Ernst against the car door and kiss him until they were both warm again.  But he restrained himself.

 

As he got closer to the car, he pressed the button on his keys to unlock the doors and called out, “Get in, Ernst, it’s open!”

 

Ernst’s face lit up at his voice and Hanschen chuckled as Ernst scrambled into the passenger’s seat.  He took a deep breath to compose himself before getting into the driver’s seat and immediately turning on the heat.

 

“I’m so sorry to have kept you waiting,” Hanschen said sincerely, peeling his gloves off his fingers, “You look like you’re freezing.”

 

Almost unthinkingly, he reached out to lightly touch the flushed skin of Ernst’s cheek with the back of his fingers.  Ernst shivered at the difference in their body temperatures, biting his lip.  Hanschen had to hastily retreat his hand and fidget with the keys to keep the rush of emotion in his chest under control.  

 

“It’s fine, I wasn’t waiting that long,” Ernst replied softly, fidgeting with his own hands.  

 

“It has gotten cold out rather quickly though, don’t you think?”   _ Great, you’re talking about the weather now, could you be more lame?  _

 

“Oh, definitely.  The worst part is that the heating in the band room was broken, so me and Moritz ended up cuddling in the corner for like ten minutes after rehearsal to keep warm.”

 

Luckily Hanschen hadn’t pulled out of the parking spot yet, otherwise he might’ve reflexively slammed on the brakes.  “That’s great.” Hanschen said evenly, trying to push away the irrational envy swirling in his stomach.  

 

Ernst continued, unfazed, “It was so fun!  We used his coat as a blanket and just snuggled by the closet until the last bell rang.  Hold on, I think someone took pictures, it’s really cute.”

 

Hanschen, not wanting to quash Ernst’s excitement, waited with trepidation as Ernst scrolled through his phone before sticking it in Hanschen’s face.  The picture  _ was _ precious, but seeing Moritz so close to Ernst made Hanschen incredibly jealous.

 

“Cute,” he drawled, looking at Ernst instead of the picture.  Ernst beamed and Hanschen cursed the butterflies that took flight in his stomach.  He would never admit it, but Thea was right.  He was smitten.

 

**December 6th- 11:30 am**

 

Group Message: The Squad

 

From:  Ilse

Hey gang!  I’m gonna be having a holiday party xmas eve and of course all your lovely faces are invited.  We’re gonna be doing a gift exchange, so make sure you get gifts for everyone! *festive emojis here*

 

From:  Wendla

Sounds great!  I’m excited!

 

From:  Moritz

Ditto!

 

From:  Melchior

Do I haaaaave to get a gift for Hanschen?

 

From:  Hanschen

*middle finger emoji*

 

From:  Hanschen

I will definitely be there darling.   My gift to Melchior will be a punch to the face.

 

From:  Melchior

Fight me.

 

From:  Ilse

Boys, boys, that’s no way of showing christmas spirit

 

From:  Martha

Wouldn’t want to be put on the naughty list, would you boys? (also I’ll be there!)

 

From: Hanschen

Trust me, I’ve secured my spot on the naughty list in worse ways

 

From:  Georg

Hanschen-gross.  Ilse- I can come!  also otto says he’ll be there too.

 

From: Ernst

Yay, christmas!!!!!!! *festive emojis*

 

**December 7th- 4:46pm**

“Hanschen Rilow, I swear to god, if you have your fingers in the apple pie filling again you are getting kicked out for good.”

 

Hanschen blinked innocently at Wendla, who was threatening him with a rolling pin from across the counter, before mumbling through a mouth full of apple, “I dunno what you’re talking about.”

 

Wendla rolled her eyes but lowered her rolling pin, continuing to spread the dough thin.  “What am I going to say to my family when I don’t have enough filling for these pies?”

 

Hanschen swallowed and leaned over the counter, something wicked gleaming in his eyes, “Tell them that your  _ devastatingly _ gorgeous best friend came over this afternoon and put his mouth to its second…. hmm, no, third best use.”

 

“You’re  _ disgusting _ ,” Wendla actually hit Hanschen with the rolling pin, leaving traces of flour on his sleeve.  Hanschen feigned injury.  

 

“You should be thanking me; I’m just making sure everything’s turning out good.  You’re doing a fabulous job, darling,” Hanschen’s fingers crept towards the bowl again but retreated at Wendla’s glare.

 

“Have you decided what you’re getting Ilse for the gift exchange?” Hanschen changed the subject, inspecting his nails in an effort to look nonchalant.

 

“You’re asking me because you want me to help you out with what to get for  _ your  _ crush.”

 

Hanschen stared at Wendla in disbelief.  “Am I really that transparent?”

 

Wendla grinned.  “I’ve known you since we were tiny, Hanschen.  This is exactly the sort of thing you’re clueless about.”

 

Hanschen sighed.  “Why can’t I just put a bow on my head and have him unwrap me?  Merry Christmas, I’m your present.”

 

“I mean, I don’t think he would be entirely opposed to the idea, but you don’t want to scare him off either.  Christmas is a big deal for Ernst, so you’ve gotta make it something good.  Something that shows you care.”

 

“And sex doesn’t do that?” 

 

Wendla hit him again.

 

“ _ Ow _ . You’re right, I’m shit at this.  Please give me ideas.”

 

“Hon, he’s gonna love it the most if it comes from your heart.  That means you have to come up with it; I can’t tell you what to do.”

 

Hanschen pouted, but he knew that what Wendla said was true.  That didn’t make anything easier, though.  He swiped another fingerful of apple filing from the bowl when Wendla’s back was turned.  For inspiration purposes, of course.

 

**December 10th- 10:14am**

It was the first snow of the year.  Ernst posted a video of himself running around in excitement in his front yard catching snowflakes on his tongue on his Snapchat story.  Hanschen definitely did not watch it ten times in a row with a giant grin on his face.  He didn’t.  That would be way too sappy of him.

 

**December 12th- 6:31 pm**

It had been Ernst’s idea to go to the Christmas festival, so even though Hanschen was usually above such activities, here he was, strolling down the crowded main street with his group of friends.  The decorations  _ were _ beautiful, shops all lit up in multi colored lights, sparkling ornaments hanging from trees, and festive music playing through speakers along the street.  Seeing how Ernst’s smile shined brighter than all the lights there made it almost worth coming.  Almost.

 

At that exact moment Hanschen resembled a Scrooge more than usual, looking exquisitely pissed off as he trailed behind his friends.  He was glaring with a look that could melt ice at Melchior and Ilse as they both slung their arms over Ernst’s shoulders, the three of them barely able to walk straight from the force of their laughter.  As Ernst leaned into Melchior’s side, Hanschen felt his blood boil.  What was it about the holiday season that made everyone so touchy-feely?  

 

They reached the main street plaza, where a giant red sleigh had been set up, complete with a stack of brightly wrapped presents and glittering sleigh bells.

 

“Martha, Martha!”  Ernst exclaimed, gesturing excitedly at the sleigh.  “The bells!!”

 

“The  _ bells! _ ” Martha repeated with just as much excitement, grabbing Ernst’s gloved hands with her own.

 

They broke into a giddy song, a tune Hanschen was unfamiliar with. 

 

“That’s all I want when Christmas comes to town!”

 

Their harmonies at the end were a tiny bit off, and they dissolved into a giggly hug.  Hanschen was torn between smiling at how cute the pair was and glowering because he wasn’t the one hugging Ernst.

 

Moritz joined the two of them, speaking in an exaggeratedly low voice and holding up his hand, “The first gift of Christmas!”

 

“Ohmygoodness, yes!”  Ernst said, breathless from laughter, taking Moritz’s extended hand.  Hanschen’s brow furrowed, unfamiliar with the seemingly inside-joke.

 

“Glaring from a distance is never gonna get you the boy, Hanschen.”

 

Hanschen turned to find Wendla beside him, hot apple cider cradled in her hands.  Hanschen huffed, “I beg to differ.  I think my angry face is incredibly attractive.  And obviously this boy doesn’t want me to get him.”

 

“Oh god, don’t give me that.  Just because he’s hanging out with his friends doesn’t mean he isn’t completely head over heels for you.”

 

Hanschen rolled his eyes.

 

“Usually you’re the most confident cat around when you’re on the prowl.  What changed?”

 

Everything.  

  
As always, Wendla could read Hanschen’s face.  Her expression softened.

 

“I don’t know how you can’t see it,”  Wendla continued, her tone gentler.  “The two of you have been flirting for, like, the past month and a half.  At this point everyone else is just placing bets on when you’re gonna finally get together.”

 

“But…”

 

“No.  No buts.  You just have to believe, Hanschen.  If you keep letting your doubts control you, you’re gonna end up building a wall and never making a move.  Believe that he likes you.  Believe in yourself.”

 

“How did I ever find a best friend like you, O Wise One?”

 

“I know, right?,” Wendla retorted, grinning.

 

“Hansi!” 

 

He turned at the sweet voice to find Ernst beaming at him.  The dark haired boy held up a chocolate covered strawberry.  “You  _ have _ to try this, it’s so good.”

 

“That’s my cue to go,” Wendla said under her breath, heading off.  Hanschen barely noticed.

 

He bit into the fruit, which was still between Ernst’s fingers, not missing how Ernst’s eyes glazed at the sight.  The sweetness of the strawberry exploded over his tastebuds in perfect harmony with the richness of the dark chocolate.  He hummed in pleasure at the taste, Ernst lighting up at his reaction.

 

“Told you it was good!  I’ve already had, like, four of them.” 

 

Hanschen could tell.  The younger boy had a chocolate stain on the corner of his lips.  He chuckled, “Yeah, you’ve got something-”  He trailed off as he reached out to help.  Ernst’s breath hitched as Hanschen slowly swiped a finger over the corner of Ernst’s mouth, taking more time than was necessary to get the chocolate off.  Hanschen’s head swam from the way Ernst looked up at him through his lashes, how he bit his lip once Hanschen took his finger away.  Hanschen wanted to kiss him so badly.  He remembered what Wendla had said.  He _could_ kiss him now, if he wanted to.  He wanted to.

 

He stepped closer, pulse racing.  This was it.  This was the moment.  The speakers were playing “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas” and the stars were out and everything was perfect.  The crowds seemed to dissolve away, leaving the two of them in their own quiet bubble.  Ernst’s tilted his chin up, lips parting, eyes sparkling with hope.  Hanschen leaned in.

 

“Ernst!”

 

And just like that, the moment was shattered. Ernst awkwardly jumped back at the sound of Melchior calling him.  He looked over to find Melchior surrounded by a group of people dressed as elves, gesturing to Ernst so they could take a picture.  Ernst giggled at the sight but then stopped himself, shooting an apologetic look at Hanschen.  Hanschen had never hated Melchior more than he did at that moment (which was saying something) but he smiled at Ernst in what he hoped looked like an understanding way.  Ernst skipped off, Hanschen’s heart sinking further and further the farther Ernst went.  

 

Wendla sidled back up next to him, sipping her apple cider.  “So, how’d it go?”

 

Hanschen shot her a look.

 

“Oh please.  I saw what went down, that was one of the most cliched romantic tropes ever.  Do you still not think he likes you?”

 

Hanschen shrugged, watching Ernst press his face against Melchior’s as they took selfies with the elves.

  
Wendla took Hanschen by the shoulders.  “Hanschen.   _ Believe it _ .”

 

He sighed.  “I’ll try.”

 

“Have you figured out what you’re getting him for the gift exchange yet?”

 

“Let’s talk about you and Ilse, shall we?”

 

**December 14th- 11:34 am**

 

From: Ernst

Challenge you to a snowball fight!  Loser has to make hot chocolate for the both of us.

 

From:  Hanschen

Challenge accepted.  You’ll know when I get there when you feel cold defeat hit your back.

 

From:  Ernst

Not if I get to you first ;P

 

**December 14th- 1:26pm**

Hanschen was wrapped up in a blanket in front of the Robel household fireplace, defrosting.  He could hear Ernst humming from the kitchen as he prepared hot chocolate, cheerful even though he had lost the snowball fight.  Hanschen stared into the flames, mesmerized.  His mind drifted to how kissable Ernst had looked as they ran around outside, cheeks flushed and snowflakes stuck to his eyelashes.  Hanschen had been too scared to kiss him for some inexplicable reason, even so.  He was really losing his touch.

 

Ernst came back into the living room with a mug in each hand, singing and dancing as he walked.  “Hot, hot, ohh we got it, hot, hot, yeah we got it, hot hot... hot chocolate!”

 

Hanschen raised his eyebrows, biting back a laugh.  “What is that?”

 

“It’s from the Polar Express!” Ernst said, as if it were obvious, handing Hanschen his mug.

  
“Oh.  I’ve never seen that movie.”

 

You would’ve thought that Hanschen had just said he hated Christmas from the look on Ernst’s face.

 

“You’ve  _ never  _ seen the Polar Express?”  Ernst asked incredulously.

 

“Never.”

 

“It’s my  _ favorite  _ Christmas movie- well, ok, it’s so hard to pick favorites, but it’s definitely  _ one _ of my favorites.  You  _ have _ to watch it.  I’m making you watch it.  I mean, if you want to.”

 

Hanschen smiled softly at Ernst’s enthusiasm.  “I’d like that.  I could come over tomorrow?”

 

“Yes!”  Ernst replied automatically, but then his face fell.  “Oh wait, no, sorry.  I already made plans to study for finals with Moritz tomorrow...  And then the day after is the band concert.”

 

Hanschen tried to hide his disappointment.  “It’s fine.  I’m sure we’ll find some other day.”

 

Ernst smiled.  “You can count on it.”

 

**December 19th- 7:00am**

It had been six days since Hanschen had hung out with Ernst last, and he was about to go out of his mind.  He hadn’t gone over to his house in six days, hadn’t driven him home in six days, hadn’t even had a conversation with him other than hello in six days.  This was just as bad as his seven month dry spell in junior year.  Worse.

 

Exam season made everyone busy, he knew that.  But he also knew that Ernst was making plans to study with  _ other  _ people that were not Hanschen.  Hanschen was a perfectly fine study partner, and the fact that Ernst wouldn’t ask him to study with him bruised his ego.  They had been hanging out for a month on a regular basis, what had changed?

 

Wendla brought up the point that Hanschen hadn’t asked Ernst to hang out either, so he wasn’t exactly justified in his wallowing.  But Hanschen couldn’t shake the fear that he would be annoying Ernst.  He didn’t want to see the pity on Ernst’s face when he told him he had other plans.

 

On top of his misery, the stupid gift exchange was in less than a week.  Hanschen had already gotten gifts for all his other friends, a bunch of gag presents and little trinkets he knew they’d like.  But even though Hanschen scoured the stores in his neighborhood for hours, he couldn’t find something for Ernst.  Nothing seemed good enough.

 

**December 19th- 7:23 am**

“It’s been a long time since we’ve hung out.”

 

Hanschen looked up from his textbook to find Ernst standing in front of his desk, smiling shyly down at him.  

 

“Has it?” Hanschen replied, with more frost in his tone then he intended.  He cursed himself as Ernst’s face fell.   _ Smooth move, Rilow. _

 

“Yeah…. y’know, exams… busy…. stuff…” Ernst laughed nervously.  “But, um, if you wanted to come over tomorrow that’d be cool.  We could finally watch the Polar Express.  Or whatever.”

“That’d be nice,” Hanschen said as the bell rang.

 

Ernst gave him a smile that made Hanschen feel like melting.  “Awesome!  I’ll meet you at your locker.”

 

“See you then,” Hanschen replied softly, unsure if Ernst heard him as he was already running towards his desk.

 

**December 20th- 5:15pm**

As the final credits rolled for the Polar Express, Hanschen was completely relaxed into the couch, Ernst’s head snuggled into his shoulder.  They had started off with considerable distance between them on the couch, but every suspenseful scene acted like a magnet between them, drawing them closer and closer together until they were finally cuddled up against each other.  

 

The movie…. well.  Hanschen would’ve loved it just from the way that Ernst could quote every other line and sing along to all the songs and yet still react with wonder towards certain scenes.  Honestly, Hanschen hadn’t intended to take the movie very seriously, going in.  He joked how the annoying kid with the glasses resembled Georg and kept talking about how illogical everything was, like the hot chocolate sequence and how the train tracks were built.

 

But as they got further into the movie Hanschen found himself reluctantly identifying with the nameless main character, the boy who didn’t believe.

 

“Sometimes the most real things in life are the things you  _ can’t _ see,” the Polar Express conductor had said, and Hanschen felt his feelings for Ernst weigh heavy in his chest, a very real thing.  But he had a hard time putting his faith in those invisible things.  Not seeing or knowing just made him feel lost.  Snowblind.

 

“Well?”  Ernst poked at Hanschen’s ribs as the screen went dark.  “What did you think?”

 

**December 21st- 3:45 am**

Hanschen bolted awake from a nightmare with a gasp.  The echoes of dream-Ernst shouting “You’re a doubter!” at him over and over resounded in his ears.  He shook his head, fighting back tears.  He was  _ not _ about to cry because of some dream.  Because of some movie.  Because of some boy.

 

He couldn’t shake the nagging voices though that found truth in the statement, though.  He was a doubter.  He had spent the entire month doubting and doubting, and where had that gotten him?  Stressed and lonely with nothing to show for it.  He was hopeless.

 

He almost wished for a magical train to come roaring through his neighborhood, to shake some sense into him.  At this point he felt like he was just running after the train in the snow, never able to catch up, never able to get on.

 

He remembered how Ernst had shyly explained why the movie meant so much to him.  When Ernst was young, his family went through a rough financial patch.  He had never really had a ‘real’ christmas until middle school, when his family got back on their feet, so he felt a strong connection to Billy, the boy who hadn’t gotten presents under his tree until that fateful train came through.    

 

“Being a kid, all that financial stuff was hard to understand, you know?  It felt like the world was against us.  But I would watch this movie, and I would be able to hear the bells, and I knew that everything was going to be fine,”  he had said quietly, twisting his fingers, “It made me believe that someone out there- Santa, a magical conductor, a ghost, whatever- was watching over me, or cared about me, or something.  And maybe that sounds dumb now, but I mean, things have gotten much better, so I guess I was right.”

 

“That’s not dumb at all,” Hanschen had whispered, pulling him in for a hug.

 

Ernst had let out a quiet laugh into Hanschen’s shoulder.  “I don’t know if I’ve ever told anyone that before,” he mumbled.  

 

Hanschen’s emotions had been a mess, a combination of pride that Ernst would trust him and guilt that he couldn’t be honest with Ernst about his own feelings.  He hadn’t known how to tell him how much he cared.  Or how to show him.

 

All of a sudden, realization dawned on Hanschen.  He quickly and quietly got out of bed, sliding on sneakers and a jacket with a sense of urgency, still in his pajamas.  He knew what he was getting Ernst.

 

**December 24th- 5:12 pm**

The group of friends were sitting in a circle in Ilse’s living room next to the ornately decorated tree.  Each individual had their stack of presents in front of them, and they were going around in a circle, everyone opening one at a time.   Excited chatter mixed in the air with the old timey christmas carols coming from Ilse’s record player.  

 

Hanschen, though, was silent.  This was sort of unusual, and he didn’t miss the concerned looks his friends shot him as he went without taking his usual jabs at Melchior or making his usual inappropriate jokes.  He ignored them though, concentrating on the tiny green box he had given to Ernst.  Each time the circle went around and got to Ernst, Hanschen’s heart rate spiked in anticipation.  But Ernst was seemingly saving Hanschen’s gift for last.  

 

As time passed, Hanschen’s anxiety only mounted.  What if Ernst didn’t understand the gift?  What if his friends laughed?  What if they thought it was stupid?  They were going to think it was so stupid, a tiny little useless thing.  Ernst wasn’t going to love it.  Ernst wasn’t going to think it was the best gift there.

 

Ernst was gushing over every gift he opened, pulling whoever the giver was into a warm hug and professing his love for it.  The jealousy combined with the worry was a dangerous combination, about to boil over in Hanschen’s stomach.

 

It was Moritz’s turn, and he opened the gift Ernst had gotten for him.  Hanschen barely registered what the gift was, too busy imagining all the possible scenarios for when Ernst would open his present.  

 

He blinked out of his reverie just in time to see Moritz kiss Ernst on the cheek.

 

Something in Hanschen snapped.  He abruptly got up from his seat on the floor, wordlessly stomping off to the front door.  He recognized that he was being childish, but he couldn’t deal with this right now.  He needed air.

 

His friends exchanged awkward looks.  “Oookay then, I guess it’s time for a break.  Anyone up for hot chocolate?”  Ilse offered.

 

The cold air bit into Hanschen’s ears as he let the door close softly behind him.  He had enough maturity not to slam a door that wasn’t in his own house, as much as he felt like doing it.  He carded a shaking hand through his hair and paced through the snow, trying to calm the anxiety in his chest, but it was spreading too fast.  Great.  Now they all saw him freak out.  Now everyone was going to be awkward around him when he went back inside.  Now Ernst was going to think that he had ruined the christmas party. 

 

“Hanschen.”

 

Ernst had followed him.  Of course he had followed him.  Of course he was there in the front lawn with him, staring with big concerned doe eyes as if Hanschen were some wild animal that he didn’t want to spook. 

 

“Hanschen, is everything alright?”

 

Hanschen scoffed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

 

“Ok, that was a stupid question.  What’s wrong, then?”

 

_ I think I might be in love with you and I have no idea how to make you mine and I want to make you as happy as everyone else does but I keep messing up or missing out.   _ “It’s nothing, Ernst,” he turned away as the lie left his lips.  “I’m fine.”

 

He heard the soft crunch of snow under boots and then Ernst was in front of him.  “I didn’t get to open your present yet,” he said softly, bringing the small green box out from his pocket.

 

Hanschen braced himself for the worst as Ernst gently removed the red ribbon, stuffing it in his pocked.  He glanced up at Hanschen before removing the lid.

 

Inside was a single, glittering sleigh bell, resting on top of a layer of red tissue paper.  Ernst just stared.

 

Seconds passed.  Hanschen felt like exploding.  “God, say  _ something _ , I can’t-” 

 

Ernst didn’t say anything, just launched himself at Hanschen, kissing him.

 

Hanschen stumbled back, regaining his footing in the snow before kissing back with a fervor, weeks and weeks of waiting poured out with  _ finally _ and  _ mine _ .  His fingers fisted into Ernst’s jacket and Ernst’s found their way into his hair.  Ernst kissed him with the same sense of starvation, both boys breathing each other in and pulling each other impossibly closer together. 

 

Pulling away from the kiss felt like the hardest thing that Hanschen had ever done, but he had to do it, if only because dying from lack of oxygen meant that he couldn’t be with this beautiful boy for all his future days.

 

“I’ll take it you like your gift,” Hanschen managed, running his fingers over Ernst’s jaw.

 

“It’s perfect.  Like you.”

 

Hanschen felt dizzy with bliss.  “Can I kiss you again?”

 

Their lips met once more, a gentler, sweeter movement.  They could take their time.  They had time.   

 

“As much as I’d love to stay here,” Ernst murmured way too soon.  “We should go back inside.  They’ll be expecting us.”

 

Hanschen nodded reluctantly.  Ernst pocketed the box as they walked back toward the door, keeping the bell in his hand.

 

“Where did you get this?”  Ernst marveled, gently ringing the bell.

 

“I stole it from the sleigh in the main street plaza.”

 

Ernst gaped.  “ _ Hanschen. _ ”

 

“I figured that the whole stealing thing would get negated out by the fact that I was doing this for a good cause.  For a boy who really deserved it.  For a boy I…” he stumbled over the words but pushed through, “I really like.”

 

Ernst threaded his fingers with Hanschen’s, beaming.  “I think that allows you to stay on the nice list.”

 

Hanschen smirked, looking Ernst up and down, “We’ll see how long I stay there.”

 

Their friends cheered as they walked back into the living room holding hands.  Ernst grinned bashfully at the attention and leaned into Hanschen’s side.  Hanschen took advantage of their proximity and pulled Ernst into a kiss, causing their friends to holler even more.  Ernst smiled against Hanschen’s lips and Hanschen thought he had never been happier in his whole life.  And this was just the beginning.

 

Maybe the sweet jingle of the bell in Hanschen’s ears as Ernst wrapped his arms around his neck meant that he could finally start to believe.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Leave comments here or message me on tumblr at i-love-your-light.tumblr.com


End file.
